


Heat

by timetravelingdetective214 (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Despite what the title might imply, Gen, I'm not sure what this is, Told in little snippets of life from your perspective, and falls in love with Rick, but the reader is a genius, this is not porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timetravelingdetective214
Summary: You could count your firsts with Rick in moments of heat.Coffee, for when you two first met.Lava, for when you first successfully used the portal gun.A laser, for the first fight against the Federation.Space Vodka, for the first kiss.Stage lights, for your first concert.Starlight, for the first time you had sex.Twin stars, for the first time you held your child.A candle, for you daughter's first birthday.And the first you started, for when you died.The blazing green light of portals, for everytime you fell more and more in love with him.





	Heat

...

Life was fire.

It was a strange green fire, in the burning of portals and the searing light off of a gun like no other.

You loved every second of it, but fires burn out much too fast-

You were too young to die.

\---

When you met him, you were serving coffee at a dumbass cafe to pay for your sci-fi hobby. He ran into you, and spilled scalding hot coffee all down the front of your shirt. You looked up to spit nasty words at him, but what came out instead was-

"Are those the plans for a redactor physic quantum flux capacitor?"

"Yeah, and you just ruined them, bitch."

It was the start of something beautiful. Or, well, you two hated each other for a while, but you filled in the gaps where even his genius couldn't reach, rewriting the plans with ease.

\---

On the first trip through the portal, neither of you had any idea where you were going. You ran straight the portal, tripped sideways, smashing your shoulder into a puddle of hissing lava.

Your vision turned red, and you screamed, screamed until your throat was numb and sore, until all that remained was the burning, impossibly horrible agony tearing through your arm.

You don't remember much, except being in too much pain to pass out. You think he might have carried you out of there.

You so know that, after he sedated you, during the days you spent unconscious and healing, all he did was work on making a prosthetic. Sure, it creaks and spits stray sparks occasionally, but after a while, it felt almost natural there.

And if you were both a little kinder to each other, you didn't mention it.

\---

The first time you ran into the Galactic Federation, it was in the weirdest way possible. Or, well, perhaps not, (you had seen a lot of very weird things) but it was still very strange.

You had shimmied as far up the tree as you possible could, trying desperately to reach that mega seed. As soon as your hands touched the hairy, vaguely ballsack like exterior, something burned your butt. You yelped in surprise, and reached down with your metal arm to bat at whatever had touched you. You succeeded in knocking a green, bug like creature off of the tree. Below, swarms of the aliens were attempting to climb the tree. Rick was facing the same problem, but he was perched as far up the tree as possible, screeching curses at the creatures.

"Burn my fucking nuts again and I will fucking kill you, you intergalactic bureaucrat assholes!"

\---

The first time you drank space vodka, it burned its way down your throat and left you feeling like you were on top of a cloud.

Too close to the sun for comfort, but having too much fun to come down.

You were at some alien party, and strangely, you felt at one with the different types of creatures surrounding you. An orange cat was jerking off by your feet, and while that was a little odd, through the haze of good alcohol, you found you didn't really care.

Coincidentally, this was also the first time you kissed Rick.

He tasted like vodka and lime kool-aid (in a show of being good guests, you brought it. It was spiked immediately.)

He tasted like green fire.

\---

The first time you performed on stage, the lights burned your eyes.

They burned in a good way, an exhilarating way, so you just squinted your eyes and kept to the beat, fingers trailing decisively over your bass. Bird-Person sang his heart out in front of you (he had a surprisingly melodic voice, but it was very Emo) and Squanchy wrecked house on the drums behind you.

Rick was close enough to touch, face spread in an almost painful grin, hands twisted around the guitar.

After the concert- and after you fought off more motherfucking bureaucrats (the bass was a surprisingly good weapon)- you found yourself reacquainted with Rick's lips.

Life was good, overall.

\---

The first time you had sex, it was under a supernova, and his hands were blazing trails of heat across your skin.

The two of you moved together with a feverish pace, as if the moment you stopped, it would be the end. You would both fall cold and you refused to ever, ever be cold again.

His name was a prayer on your lips, and your name was a song on his. You fell together and fell endlessly, not minding the fire- after all, you did set it.

You wound together and came unraveled in the same breath, under the light of a dying sun, and you knew you would be chasing this starlight for the rest of your life.

\---

When you first held her- your child, you had a child, it was after unexpectedly giving birth on a planet made of hot, scorched red dirt, while two Suns burned impossibly hot to either side of you.

You stood shakily, and swaddled your baby in your jacket, laying her gently against the ground. The portal gun was out of juice- that didn't matter. Rick was somewhere else, but that didn't matter. He would come.

The aliens roared their fury at you- you had just stolen some very important technology (no regrets)- and you cocked your gun, eyes set in a fire that rivaled that of the twin Suns.

Hell hath no fury worse than a mother's love.

\---

On her first birthday, the candles burned jovially on the little green cupcake, as you and your... Boyfriend wasn't quite the right word, that was too trivial, it understated quite how deeply you were irrevocably tangled together with this man. You weren't married, either, but you were something.

The two of you held her close as she giggled between you, in the back of a stolen van while a temporary ally drove you to the checkpoint. Mercenary was quite a well paying job, but honestly, you hadn't meant to drag her with you- this was the last time you took this kind of job.

Under the warmth of his arm, and with your daughter nestled safely in your arm, you found yourself not caring as much as you thought. Life was good.

\---

When you died, it was in fire.

No portal gun, no real gun, nothing except the burning adrenaline coursing through your veins as you ran as fast as you could, sprinting with abandon towards the window.

You couldn't die here, you refused to die here, your child needed a mother, Rick needed an anchor, you would not die here-

Rick crashed through the window first, and landed several stories below. He dragged himself towards his feet, and held his arms out, screaming for you.

You jumped-

You fell-

You could feel his comforting heat against you-

And something wrapped around your ankle.

The demon dragged you against the pavement, slimy, smoky tendrils wrapping around you as it tugged you furiously. Your fingernails scraped against the pavement, and Rick grabbed at your hands, both of you screaming desperately, screaming nonsense of jumbled words and jumbled thoughts.

The heat of the burning temple scorched your back, but you held onto Rick as tight as you could.

The demon screeched its terror and its anger behind you. The plan was the capture the demon, and, well, that failed, so you tried killing it. The entire place was set on fire, and you two were left to run, after the demon crushed the portal gun.

He- she- it was out for revenge, apparently, as it continued to wind around you, grabbing at your waist and your shoulders and legs, pulling with unnatural strength.

"Rick, Rick Rick-" you repeated over and over.

His name was a prayer on your lips.

He couldn't hold onto you forever. You couldn't hold onto him. No one was that strong.

You forgave him.

For everything, not just then.

Of course you would forgive him- you truly, truly loved him.

And with the last of your breath, you told him just that, as you were dragged into the fire.

\---


End file.
